1. Field
The present disclosure relates to video receiver and video driver termination technology, more specifically to video signal input/output.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain video transmitters and receivers require the transmission paths and ground references to be properly terminated to function properly. For example, a single-ended video receiver may require a single-ended video signal provided by a camera or other video driver to be able to function and display video. However, some receivers require different signal types (e.g. differential) and may not function when a video driver that only outputs a single-ended signal is connected thereto.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that improve video signal transmission and universality between video drivers and receivers. The present disclosure provides a solution for this problem.